


Queen Bea’s Life Of Lavish

by ExhaustedSunflower



Series: There is a reason for every little thing we do [8]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedSunflower/pseuds/ExhaustedSunflower
Summary: I couldn’t end this series without including more of the kitten. Seriously, the thought of it is just too much.
Series: There is a reason for every little thing we do [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814929
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Queen Bea’s Life Of Lavish

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t end this series without including more of the kitten. Seriously, the thought of it is just too much.

It is no secret everyone in the queen’s home loves their household pet more than words can possibly describe. Said pet is a beautiful fluffy white kitten by the name of Queen Bea. Impossibly cute, Bea had everyone enamored with just a few steps upon entering the house. Even Anna, who they had technically gotten the kitten for, but is actually a dog person, would do anything for her.

Bea has many toys all around the house, a cat tree on both floors of their home, a bed in each room, and only eats the highest praised cat food the queens can possibly afford. She’s only been a part of their family for about two months, but if anything ever happened to her the house would erupt into absolute chaos.

She reminds Catalina of her pet in her first life. Sure, she’d had a monkey, and this is a kitten; but Bea often climbs up their legs and settles on their arms or shoulders much like her beloved monkey. Bea has her own place in Lina’s heart though. Her meows and squeaks are enough to melt any fridgedness in her posture. She’s more likely to say yes to things when the kitten is sleeping in her lap, so the other queens are sure to proposition her only when Bea is present.

-

“Lina, can you make that strawberry dessert thing tonight?”

Catalina looks up from watching Bea roll around at her feet, asking dramatically for attention. 

“Sure, mija.” She says with a soft smile.

Or,

“Lina, I need your help with this prank. Kitty needs to be stopped and you are a tactical genius.”

Her hands pause their raking through Bea’s fur at the statement. The kitten immediately stirs from her sleep, so Lina quickly continues, heart light.

“Okay, just let me know what you need.”

-

So Catalina has a soft spot for the little ball of fluff. But Anne is only ever calm with the kitten around. She knows that stomping around will scare Bea, so she’ll walk quietly when she knows she’s near. She checks all the usual spots for the pet when she enters a room before causing chaos. When Bea sleeps near her, she speaks so quietly that the others need her to repeat things a few times over.

-

“Guys! You will never believe-“

“Shh! Bea’s asleep!”

Anne immediately backpedals, “Oh,” She whispers, “My bad. You will never believe what happened outside.”

Or,

Anne is calmly laying on the couch. She hasn’t moved in about two hours. She is  _ hungry. _ Her stomach makes a noise that makes this clear.

“Why don’t you go get something to eat?”

Anne looks over at Anna, almost insulted by the question.

“Clearly I can’t do that.” She gestures to the sleeping cat laying on her feet.

-

Jane hadn’t thought she could ever be motherly. She hadn’t had much experience to be, so she didn’t know what kind of mother she would be. 

She is the ‘I will spoil my baby until the end of time’ kind of motherly.

Jane is the one who buys the cat food, ensures that it is the best of the best, and that Bea eats the right amount every day. She’s also the one who bought all the toys, and the cat trees, and also the beds for each room. She feels absolute joy seeing the kitten play. She swears that sitting in the living room with the others, just watching Bea chase the laser pointer, is one of the moments of purest joy she’s ever had. 

-

She struggles to get all the bags in the door in one trip. She’d gone to the shopping centre today for a day out alone. To get some fresh air and relax her thoughts and such. Her arms are losing circulation from the weight of the bags hanging off of them. ‘Put them all in the same bag!’ Jane had said. ‘Surely I can handle the weight for the sake of carrying it all in one go.’ She’d thought.

“Is that  _ another _ bag from the pet shop?”

“They had the treats she likes! I stocked up!”

Or,

Jane places the dish filled with water down and watches the kitten make it’s way over to drink from it. The dish was a new one, bedazzled to perfection with ‘Queen’ written on the side. Then she puts the exact correct amount of food for Bea’s age in the matching bowl. This one has the same style but has ‘Bea’ written on the side. When placed next to each other they display her full name. It’s cute, if not a little excessive. Considering Jane buys a new matching set for her once every two weeks.

-

Anna was actually the reason they got Bea in the first place. She wanted a dog, but given Cathy’s fear of them they’d surprised her with a cute little kitten.

Since Bea showed up in her life, she has been so much more openly affectionate. It started with initiating hugs, then snowballed into cuddling on the sofa. Bea has given her an outlet to put her positive emotions out into the world. The two can often be seen laying on Anna’s bed, sharing Anna’s beloved red blanket. She would go to the ends of the earth to keep that kitten safe and happy, and everyone knows it. 

-

“Anna, have you-  _ that is so cute!” _

Anna is asleep with Bea on her chest. Everyone could see that she looks so content in this moment. She stirs at the noise and Kitty, who was the one who walked in on the scene, immediately backs out of the room to let her sleep some more.

Or,

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“ _ Please? _ ”

“ _ No. _ ”

Anna is not going to stop until someone comes on this walk with her. They think walking a cat is ‘embarrassing’ or ‘crazy’. Anna thinks it's innovative. At least Bea will be properly exercised. (Walking helps her clear her thoughts. And having someone around after she settles them is beneficial.)

-

Kitty is the only one that took time to build up her trust with Bea. She’d never had a cat before, so this is new for her. She decided not to force it, to let her come as she pleases. Bea is adorable though, so it was a delight when the kitten started hanging out with her on the porch or sitting by her feet as she does her makeup. Kitty finds, ironically, that she is a cat person. (Kat person?)

-

The back door was left open, and Bea ran out into the garden before anyone could stop her, it caused absolute mayhem Among the queens. In the end though, it was Kitty who wound up catching her. Literally just by leaving her alone! She just sat on the porch leading to their yard and waited. Eventually Bea just walked right up and lied in her lap. 

“No fair. I wanted to catch her.”

“Well, you didn’t. You now owe me five bucks.”

Or,

“Kit, where’s- Oh, you have her. Nevermind.” Jane slips back out into the hall. 

Kitty has been learning a new song on her guitar for the past hour, Bea sitting beside her occasionally stopping Kitty for some pets.

-

It was originally Cathy’s idea to get Bea. She felt horrible for being the reason Anna couldn’t get a dog. Hoping a kitten would be a good compromise, she proposed the idea to the others. They were all immediately on board. 

Cathy’s relationship with Bea is kind of funny, the other queens hadn’t realized how cat-like the woman was until they had an actual cat. They both enjoyed bright and fast lights, apparently. Cathy’s eyes follow Bea’s laser pointer with rapt precision. They were both constantly tired, and would snuggle up with just about anyone. (Though Cathy still hardly could bring herself to sleep. But the cuddling and lazy days remain.) They both enjoy sitting in whatever patch of sun they can find to relax. 

-

Cathy feels her eyes droop as she lays in her godmother's arms on the couch. The woman is raking her nails gently across her back. She’s vaguely aware of Bea on her left, getting the same treatment from Catalina’s other hand.

“I assume you’ll be busy for a while?” Jane questions from behind the couch. Catalina looks at her and shrugs helplessly, though she doesn’t look discontented in the slightest. She looks rather happy, actually.

“Right, I’ll make dinner tonight then.” She says, and Catalina thanks her quietly, so as not to disturb the two sleeping figures.

Or,

Kitty’s sometimes joined by Cathy outside in the sunlight. Cathy will sit in one of the reclinable chairs they have outside, Bea right with her, and read a book. The two bask in the sunlight until Cathy’s called in from lunch. She holds her book and the kitten, and goes inside, still feeling warm and content from the sun.

-

All in all, the queens have found life easier with Bea around. So as thanks they make it their mission to give that kitten the best life it could possibly have.

**Author's Note:**

> Bea is a white Ragdoll cat, if any of you wanted to look it up. They’re the best at cuddling and playing, overall just wanting attention. Perfect for the queens!
> 
> This series has been a joy to write. Thank you all for your kind comments and kudos!! And thank you for reading!


End file.
